deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Garvin Quinn
Garvin Quinn is an agent of the Juggernaut Collective and an associate of Janus. He describes himself as a specialist, or as Alex Vega puts it, a professional pretender.Deus Ex: Hard Line Garvin Quinn is not his real name, but a persona he adopted. While conducting an undercover investigation at Belltower's black site prison complex Rifleman Bank Station, Quinn poses as an engineer, opportunistic black marketeer, and (for his contacts) as an Interpol agent. With Adam Jensen's help, Quinn and Juggernaut manage to expose the truth about Rifleman Bank Station to the public. Later Quinn together with Alex Vega recruit Jensen into the Juggernaut Collective. Biography After an indeterminate time working under Janus, an agent identifying as "no1" was eventually chosen to infiltrate Belltower's ranks as a low ranking Irish engineer named Garvin Quinn, with the intent of damaging their reputation. He then eventually approached Lieutenant Commander Netanya Keitner, the second in command officer on the base, and recruited her to gather incriminating evidence under the guise as an Interpol agent. Upon Adam Jensen's discovery and capture by Pieter Burke, Quinn saw an opportunity for the use of a neutral pawn in his plan, and ordered Keitner to release him. After guiding Jensen to a meet up point with Keitner, he eventually met Jensen in person (under his engineering guise), and provided him with supplies. Quinn further helped out by using his engineering skills to modify an optical augmentation to reach the lower labs. After the base was placed on high alert and Keitner was killed, Quinn contacted Jensen, wishing him good luck and telling him he left some supplies in his now unlocked shop. Contrary to what he said, however, Quinn actually remained on site to communicate with an unknown superior and to prepare for Jensen's success. Upon Pieter Burke's neutralization, he then revealed his true affiliations and motivations to Jensen, before rewarding his work by transporting him to a second ship heading straight to Omega Ranch. After Jensen's departure, he noted to Janus that they should have recruited Jensen before being dismissed by the Juggernaut Collective leader, who cited that Jensen's obsession with Megan Reed would interfere and the time will come when Jensen would be ready to join them. Two years later, in 2029, Quinn met with Jensen in Detroit to officially recruit him into the Juggernaut Collective and later left a welcome package for Jensen in his Prague apartment. However, presumably for his role in uncovering the Rifleman Bank Station scandal, he is now a wanted man by Tarvos Security Services (the company Belltower re-branded itself as after going bankrupt). Officially though, he is wanted for "smuggling, arms dealing, spying, and use of false identities." Quinn's Shop In The Missing Link, Quinn offers only a few of the bare essentials in his shop, such as hypostims, Cyberboost Proenergy packs and jars, and a surprisingly large number of beers. Additionally, he has in stock a small number of ammunition packs for common weapons, like the 10mm pistol or shotgun, but also for the Typhoon Explosive System, and a couple of rockets. He also sells one praxis kit. If the player successfully completed the Acceptable Losses sidequest, Quinn will offer a 25% discount on all items. Another 25% discount (for a total of 50%) can be gained if the player uses the CASIE augmentation and chooses the "Pressure" (Omega) option. Alternatively, using the "Appease" (Alpha) option increases Quinn's stock with items "reserved for another customer" (sic). These additional items are: * 2x Stun Gun darts * 2x Rockets * 4x Heavy Rifle Ammo * 1x Laser Targeting System * 1x Target-Seeking System * 1x Silencer * 2x Praxis kit (Make sure to buy the original praxis kit first in order to get 3 total, otherwise one is lost) The additional discount or the increased range of goods can be gained even if the player acquires the CASIE augmentation after having talked to and bought items from Quinn already, and as long as he is still in his shop. Notes *Though incredibly little is known about "Garvin", his nationality can be identified through him referring to Adam as "bratán" (братан), which is Russian street slang for "mate" or "bro". He also at one point refers to Belltower soldiers as urody (уроды), the plural form of urod, which literally means "disfigured cripple" or "abomination" in Russian, but is frequently used as an insult (comparable to "asshole"). Quinn also uses "Obaldet'!" (Обалдеть!) meaning "Wow!" or "Holy moly!", and "chuvak" (чувак) which is the exact equivalent of "dude". Additionally, he refers to Burke as "govniuk" (говнюк), which is the exact equivalent of "shithead". Ironically, his quite realistic and pronounced Russian accent only adds to his mystery, since many English-speaking gamers are used to exaggerated Russian accents delivered by Hollywood. It should be noted, however, that Garvin's using Russian does not mean he is Russian; there are many countries–members of the former Soviet Union, such as Moldova, Belarus, Ukraine, Tajikistan, and so on, where Russian is widely spoken and is a native language for a significant part of the population. Furthermore, his using Russian words and accent could still be yet another cover. *Quinn's expanded shop is the only non-LIMB vendor that sells Praxis Kits. *Garvin's cover identity's accent is from Northern Ireland, where the name Quinn is the twelfth most common surname. *Garvin's username and password are HAMMER and SICKLE respectively, a reference towards the Soviet Union flag and his Russian (or post-Soviet) nationality. *If the player has purchased the CASIE upgrade, they can attempt to manipulate Garvin into releasing more information; however, his own advanced implants make him immune to the said augment. As a sign of good faith, he will "pretend" that Jensen has convinced him to be more forthcoming with his words, and give a little more information, and the player will be rewarded with an achievement for trying. *Despite his well hidden double agent status, clues exist to his true motivations; for example, during the Long Way Home quest, pressing a button in the back of his store (hidden behind the crates, pictured below) will move a false wall, revealing a hidden weapons cache and a level 5 computer. This computer contains e-mails affirming Quinn was behind Jensen's rescue and fake ID, and the player is rewarded with the Back Stage Pass achievement for finding it. *Despite his callous response if Jensen chooses to save the prisoners instead of Tiffany Kavanagh, Quinn will give a discount in his store if the player is compassionate enough to save the patient in cryosleep. Also, should the player save both targets, Garvin will also leave the second safe of supplies unlocked for Jensen, suggesting that he is more compassionate than he shows. *In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, his wanted poster can be seen in the Tarvos Security vault in the Palisade Property Bank in Prague. *His likenesses, as well as his name, seem to be based on actor Terry O’Quinn, of Lost and The Stepfather fame. See Also * Garvin Quinn's computers Gallery Garvin Quinn concept.jpg|Concept art unknown id.png|Quinn, when withholding his identity. Dxhrml quinns secret storage.jpg|Quinn's hidden cache and the switch that reveals it (on the side of the desk). Garvin Quinn wanted poster.png|Quinn's Wanted poster found in Palisade Property Bank. References Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Deus Ex: Hard Line characters Category:Juggernaut Collective characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Merchants Category:Articles with Cyrillic script